Rune Memories
|extendedReq = None |tárgyak = 14 szabad inventory hely |kills = |leírás = A Rune Mysteries quest végén Ariane egy kicsit kötődöttnek érezte magát. Most még egyszer a segítségedre szorul. Már teljesen felfedezted a misztikus romokat a Wizards' Tower alatt és megtapasztalhattad az előző lakók emlékéből a mágikus összecsapások eszméjét, mely a torony bukásához vezetett. Ásd magad még mélyebbre, hogy összerakd az ősi kirakós darabjait. Ki kell szabadítanod Ariane-t és felszámolnod a katasztrófa lehetőségét egyszer és mindenkorra. }} __TOC__ Visszatérés a toronyba Térj vissza a régi toronyba és beszélj Ariane-el. Ariane még jobban meg szeretné vizsgálni az örvényeket. Fogadd el és kezdd el a questet. A vizsgálat után Ariane azt állítja, hogy az örvények valójában a régi torony varázslóinak lélekdarabjai. Bemegy a kék oszlop közepébe és megpróbál varázsolni, azonban ott ragad mozdulatlanul. Átnyújt neked két előkészített rúnát: egy Prepared fire rune-t és egy Prepared air rune-t. A fire rune-t használd a vörös vortexen, míg az air rune-t használd a szürke vortexen, majd beszélj Ariane-el. A teleportálás problémája thumb|[[Kelavan the Red és Mei the Grey emlékei]]Követező lépésben be kell menned a régi könyvtárba (ugyanezen a szinten) és használni kell a rúnákat a székeken, a fire rune-t a vörös széken, az air rune-t pedig a szürke széken. Ezzel felidézed Kelavan the Red és Mei the Grey emlékét. A bejátszásban Kelavan éppen egy ötletet vet fel a teleportációs probléma megoldására. A bejátszás végén a rúnák visszakerülnek az inventorydba. Menj vissza Ariane-hez és beszélj vele. Találkozás a Fővarázslókkal thumb|A fővarázslók megvitatják a felfedezést. Ariane átnyújtja neked a maradék rúnákat. A vortexeken használni őket a rúnát körülvevő színük alapján. A küldetésben szereplő karakterek: Ariane felvilágosít a további teendőidről. A további emlékek előhívásához menj be a szobor szobába (Statue room,régi torony). Haladj a lépcsőkön felfelé, hagyd el a ledöntött szobrot és menj be az ajtón. Tedd a Chaos rune-t Zamorak szobrához. Saradomin szobrához a law-rune-t. Guthix szobrához a Nature rune-t. A Cosmic rune-t pedig az utolsó szoborhoz. A beazonosítási segédlet: Fájl:Zamorak symbol.svg Zamorak Fájl:Saradomin symbol.svg Saradomin Fájl:Guthix logo black.svg Guthix Az emlékben találkozik Azris the Green, Unaia the Blue, Zanmaron the Red, és Temrin the Grey, a régi torony mesterei. A zöld mester ötlete ugyanaz, mint a vörös gyakornoké az első emlékben. Kiderül, hogy ellopta tőle és saját munkájaként propagálja. Mindegyik mesternek ad egy másolatot az ötletről és visszatér a gyakornokaihoz. A bejátszás után a rúnák visszakerülnek az inventorydba. Menj vissza és beszélj Ariane-el. A szakadék emlékei Amikor elmondod a történteket Ariane elborzad, hogy a régi torony varázslói olyan kicsinyesek voltak, hogy egymás ötleteit lopkodták. Arra kér, hogy hívj elő még egy emléket a négy mester tanulmányairól. Menj be a tanulmányozó szobába(Ariane-tól északra). Bent világossá válik, hogy az összes tanulmányát megsemmisítették. Menj be a szobájába. Tedd a Chaos rune-t a mester székére, a vele szemközti székbe pedig a fire rune-t. A bejátszásban a vörös mester és gyakornoka beszélgetnek, hogy hogyan lophatta el Azris the Green az ötletet. Ahelyett, hogy meggyőzné arról, hogy ez az ő ötlete volt, inkább hamarabb szeretné befejezni a kutatást, hogy ő mutassa be először a teleportálási probléma megoldását. A bejátszás végén láthatod a vörös mester által előidézett teremtményt, Azacorax-ot. Teleportálás vitája thumb|Zanmaron az előkészületekre utasítja a gyakornokokat.Beszélj Ariane-el, aki újabb emlékeket szeretne, ezúttal a könyvtárból. Menj be a könyvtárba, tedd az air rúnát a szürke székre, a water rúnát a kék székre, a fire rúnát a vörös székre, az earth rúnát a zöld székre és a chaos rúnát az asztalra. A következő emlékben a vörös mester a torony gyakornokaival látható. Bejelenti, hogy befejezte a szertartást, mellyel utat nyitott az abyss-ba. Minden gyakornoknak átnyújt egy példányt, hogy mutassák meg a mestereiknek. Kihangsúlyozza, hogy a szertartást pontosan úgy kell elvégezni, ahogyan le van írva, különben katasztrofális következményekkel járhat. A bejátszás után a rúnák visszatérnek az inventorydba. Beszélj Ariane-el. Ariane szerint, ha elő tudod hívni a szertartás emlékeit, akkor kiszabadulhat. Azonban a szertartás körülményei nem ismertek, ezért be kell szerezned néhány dokumentumot, ami leírja a folyamatot. Menj be a könyvtárba és kutasd át a könyvespolcokat. Összesen két darab dokumentumdarabot kell megtalálnod. Ha megvan, menj vissza a tanulmányozó szobába. Minden szoba zászlókkal van megjelölve. Keresd meg a darabokat (valamint a naplót vörös szobában). Mindhárom szobában van egy. Ha mindent megtaláltál beszélj Ariane-el. Megjegyzés: A vörös zászlóval jelölt szobában kétszer kell kattintani a ládára. A szertartás El kell olvasnod a dokumentum darabokat és a naplót, hogy tudd, melyik helyre kell rakni a rúnákat, amelyek előidézik az emléket. thumb|right|Így helyezkedtek el a mesterek és a gyakornokok. A rúnák elhelyezkedése: *Dél: Chaos *Dél-nyugat: Water *Nyugat: Cosmic *Észak-nyugat: Earth *Észak: Law *Észak-kelet: Fire *Kelet: Nature *Dél-kelet: Air A bejátszásban a varázslók elkezdik a szertartást. A szertartás közepén a kék varázsló a haragja miatt abbahagyja az együttműködést Ekkor jönnek rá, hogy a szertartás kizárólag vörös mágiából áll. Abbahagyják a szertartást és egy fény lecsap a vörös mesterre. A bejátszás befejeződik. Ariane kiszabadul, de megjegyzi, hogy a szertartás újra kezdődik. Félrelök az útból, amikor egy hasonló fény lecsap. Ezúttal ő a célpont. Egyfajta mágikus kómába kerül. Vizsgáld meg Ariane-t. Rájössz, hogy beszélned kellene Wizard Ellaron-al (az új torony bejáratánál). Kiderül, hogy ő tervezte ezt az egészet. Beszélgess vele addig, amíg Ariane fel nem emelkedik a torony közepén. Az égő torony thumb|Ariane megtámadja Ellaron-t. thumb|Ariane megérkezik. thumb|A toronyban káosz uralkodik. thumb|Mei the Grey és Ariane Beszélj Ellaron-al, aki a földszint közepén helyezkedik el. Megtudhatod, hogy a régi torony lelkei az ő birtokában vannak. Ki kell szabadítanod onnan Ariane-t a rúnák segítségével, hogy megmentsd az életét, valamit elkerüld a robbanást ami a torony pusztulását okozná. Az Ariane körüli fény váltakozik: vörös, szürke, kék és zöld szín között, bár minden rúnából két szín van. *Várd meg, amíg a fény szürkére vált, ekkor használd a Cosmic rúnát Ariane-n. Majd a kék fénynél használd a water rúnát. Ariane egy emeletet emelkedik, kövesd. *Várd meg, amíg a fény zöldre vált, használd az earth rúnát. Majd vörös fénynél a fire rúnát. Menj feljebb egy emeletet. *Várd meg, amíg a fény kékre vált, használd a law rúnát. Majd zöld fénynél a nature rúnát. Menj feljebb egy emeletet. *Várd meg, amíg a fény vörösre vált és használd a chaos rúnát, majd végül a maradék air rúnát. Ha minden lelket kiszabadítottál Ariane szabaddá válik. A lelkek Wizard Ellaron-ra szállnak, akit elteleportálnak az abyss-ba, ahol nyugodtan felrobbanhat, megmentve ezzel a Wizards' Tower-t Beszélj Ariane-el. Quest teljesítve! Jutalmak A teljesítést követően az alábbi jutalmakat kapod: * 1 Quest Pont * First tower robes (alsó és felső) * 300 tapasztalat * 300 tapasztalat * Hozzáférést Archmage Sedridor személyes essence ládájához ** Tartalmának meghatározásához legyen a Runecrafting szinted x, ekkor: Tartalom = ('''2.5 * x^2)' '+''' ('''2.5 * x)' ** Minden Runecrafting szintlépéssel több essence kerül a ládába (Runecrafting szinted * 5) * 2 extra pörgetés a Squeal of Fortune-hez * Az ''Archmage title (melyhez és szükséges beszélj Archmage Sedridor-al a cím aktiválásához) * Beszélj a lesser demon-al (az első emeleten), ha legalább 50-es a Magic és Prayer szinted. Ekkor 10.000 tapasztalatot kapsz a két skillre, ami azon múlik, hogy felajánlod-e a véred neki. ** tapasztalat ha felajánlod a véred. ** tapasztalat ha elutasítod (ez jelenleg ~250k gp átszámolva). center Apróságok *Teljesítés esetén az alábbi jelenik meg az Adventurer's Log-odban: "I helped Ariane discover what happened to the old Wizards' Tower, and stop a secret Zamorakian from destroying the new one." *A Pendant of Magic és Prayer nem adnak tapasztalati bónusz a lesser demon-al való tárgyalásnál. *Sedridor essence ládája maximum 24.750 pure essence-t tartalmazhat (99 Runecrafting esetén). *A quest teljesítése után, ha megpróbálod törölni a dokumentumokat és a naplókat egy üzenetet kapsz, mely tájékoztat arról, hogy a tárgyakat később az eredeti helyükön megtalálod. Bár, a quest teljesítése után a polcok és ládáknál nem jelenik meg a keresés opció. *Az emlékek teljesítése után az éppen lejátszott zeneszám át lesz ugorva az emlék után *Néhányan nehézségbe ütköztek, akik a klienst használták. A böngészőben nem jelentkezett ez a probléma. *Ellaron néhány sora a "Order of the Stick" webkomédiára utal. Forrás: RuneScape Wikia Kategória:Küldetések Kategória:Kezdő küldetések Kategória:Rune Memories